Team LIVE
by Violetdragon117
Summary: Welcome to a story of a team working together to conquer their own inner demons as well as the monstrous Grimm that hunt them. Follow Team LIVE through an action and drama packed story of pure awesomeness. Team LIVE is a team of Ocs who may occasionally bump into cannon characters. Also its noncannon. Enjoy!


Welcome to the first chapter of a/n (hopefully) epic story. FYI anything "_like this" _is thoughts. Enjoy!

A strong surge of wind blew into her room, throwing her partially closed windows open and sending various blueprints fluttering into the air. "No No No!" The girl yelled as she desperately chased various drawings around the room. She managed to grab almost all of them except for one which happily flew out the window. Her dark blue eyes widened in fear. "No. No. No! NO! NO!" The girl was screaming now as she bolted out of her room, down the stairs, through the living room, down another hallway, and finally pulled open the front door. "Missing something, sweetie?" Her father happily held the blueprint in his hands. Relief washed across the girl's face as she plucked the blueprint from his hands. Her father looked almost nothing like her. He had thick black hair with bright green eyes and calloused hands from many years of weapon making. "You're home." She murmured stepping back inside of the house allowing him inside. "Yes I am. Sorry to keep you waiting so long." He stepped into the house and set down his briefcase. "I was held up in a meeting, but I have good news." He carefully hung up his tan hat and coat. "Family news or business news?" He turned to face her, "Both. You know that hunting school, Beacon?" "Yes… What about it?" "Well I managed to strike a deal with school. We are going to be providing weapons and armor for them this year. Business is going to be fantastic!" "Oh." The man turned and walked partially down the hallway, "Oh, and by the way they wanted you to attend their school. I already accepted for you." Without speaking the girl bolted down the hallway and tackle hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best!" "Anything for my little girl" he murmured ruffling her short white hair.

"Well, we're here." The car rolled to a stop. "Do you need any-" The girl cut him off, "No. I got it." The man turned in his seat, "Okay I was just-." He was interrupted once again. "Do you think she would be happy that I'm here?" "You know she was always proud of you." "I know, but do you think she would be happy that I'm becoming a huntress." Silence filled the car. The girl opened the door, and carefully pulled her suitcases out with her. Just as she was about to close the door her father finally responded. "Yes, she would be overjoyed that her daughter would choose to be a Huntress just like her. Your mother will always be proud of you no matter what you do." He smiled as she closed the car door. The girl turned, a soft wind gently toyed with her short white hair and tugged at her jacket. Standing before her was the imposing blimp, a banner above the ramp on to it spelled out 'Welcome to Beacon". Various other students behind her were telling their parents and loved ones goodbye as they too would embark on the journey to become a hunter. The girl took in a deep breath and then started slowly walking towards the loading ramp, her ticket clenched tightly in her own calloused hands.

The pack howled again, they were closing in. "_My name is… My name is… I am a Herculydra , Daughter of Ares, Son of Zeus, Son of Olympia, Daughter of Grimm._" She stopped, her eyes frantically searching the forest around her. Her back throbbed with pain but she couldn't tend to it, not while the pack was chasing her. The dark shadow of a nevermore blotted out the faint light from the moon, its beady red eyes scanned the forest below. The girl ducked behind the tree, her heart pounding in her chest. "_My name is… I am a … Hydra. I am the daughter of Ares… Why can't I remember?_" The nevermore let out a low caw before taking off once again. The pack howled back in response. "Why can't I understand you anymore? What are you saying?" She peeked around the corner of the tree before taking off in a full sprint. "_Ocean, I need to find the ocean, to lose the pack. The salt will cover my scent._" She carefully leaped over an old log, "_Which way was is it? Agh!_" she stumbled, and dropped to the ground. The pain radiating from her back was too much for her to handle. Something warm and wet trickled down her side, it was blood. "_No, I need to find… the thing… the salty thing. I can't rest. Not here._" She reached out towards a nearby tree and dug her fingers into the bark, "_My claws, I still have my claws!_" She grimaced as she pulled herself upright slowly before taking off once again. "_I don't know who I am, or what I am, or where I am, or why I am here. I do know that I need the ocean._" She paused and took in a deep breath, wincing at the pain from her back. The forest around her was thicker and more lush than before. "_Salt, I smell salt!_" She took off again at a slower pace, using her sense of smell to guide her until finally she broke free of the jungle and landed on soft white sand. She fell face first into the sand, finally something was going right for her. The night was still, and sounds of the pack were faint and growing more distant by the minute. Soon all she could hear was sound of gentle waves crashing against the beach.

Who is the girl? Why is she running? Could this be a new monster? Yes the Herculydra (her-q-lie-dra) is a new monster. My story will be featuring a couple new Grimm. I'll be sure to include a description of the new species when they appear in my stories. Don't worry though, the original Grimm wont be forgotten. Tune in next week for chapter 2!


End file.
